Musical Melody
by Jappa
Summary: 10 Drarry Drabbles based on 10 of my favourite songs. First song: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Any year, any situation and any genre!
1. Dance with the Devil

**Musical Melody**

**Here's a short series drabble I wrote on my school computer while my laptop is getting fixed.**

**I chose 10 of my favourite songs at the moment and write a short Drarry drabble about each. They are all set in different times and none of them refer to the other. **

**I hope you like!**

**Also! I'm sorry I am not updating but my laptop is broken an my parents computers don't support the format my stories are saved as so I can't write the stories. SORRY!**

**Dance with the Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

'_Say Goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight…'_

Harry sighed as he trekked up the stairs to the owls. It was early in the morning and hopefully no one would be up there so Harry could get some peace while sitting in the rafters with Hedwig.

He opened the door and stopped short as he nearly ran into another figure.

Green eyes stared into Silver. Silver eyes stared into Green.

"Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Draco," he greeted.

He continued to look into Malfoy's eyes feeling trapped in that silver gaze.

Trapped in the eyes so like what Harry thought the Devil's would look like.

Malfoy sniffed and shoved past Harry and down the stairs.

Harry didn't miss the emotion that flashed in those silver eyes as he climbed up the rafters to the top of the tower.

It was Longing.

And it was aimed at him.

**…. I was hoping to write some hot Drarry kissing but got this instead. Lol. My fingers have a mind of their own!**

**Anyway, Next chapter: The Drug in Me is You – Falling in Reverse.**


	2. The Drug in Me is You

**Warnings: T rated lime – slash. Don't read if you don't like.**

**The Drug in Me is You – Falling in Reverse**

_"I've lost my god damn mind, it happens all the time, I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here, trying to consume, the drug in me is you…"_

Draco gasped as cold fingers trailed down his skin.

He trembled as a soft mouth kissed its way down his neck.

He moaned as a warm tongue trailed down his collar bone.

Draco lost his mind when a cool hand wrapped around him.

He reached down and pulled Harry up into a bruising kiss as he tried to get more and more of him.

Harry was a drug and Draco couldn't get enough of him.

**There we go. A bit of Drarry action.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Easier to Run – Linkin Park**


	3. Easier to Run

**Easier to Run – Linkin Park**

_"It's easier to run, Replacing this pain with something numb, It's so much easier to go, Than face all this pain here all alone…"_

"I can't take this anymore!" Draco screamed throwing his bag across the room.

Harry looked up at his boyfriend shocked. "Draco?"

"I can't do this anymore!" Draco said as he stared at his hands while standing in the middle of the room.

Harry sighed sadly and stood up. He knew this was going to happen soon. The stress of the war was bearing down on both of them and soon one of them was going to snap. Harry didn't think Draco would be the first one too.

"Babe?" he asked as he walked across the room.

Draco looked up at Harry with tormented silver eyes.

"I just want to go. I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to be a spy! I don't want to follow a man that- that MONSTER!" Draco collapsed, falling into Harry arms.

"Let's go then," Harry whispered. "Let's pack up and disappear. We can go and stay in Australia for a while until the war is over."

Draco looked up at Harry.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Harry nodded. "Anything for you. Anything to stop all this pain.."

**It's an angsty drabble but I hope you like it anyway. Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: Cassie – Flyleaf**


	4. Cassie

**Warnings: Character Death and Suicide.**

**Cassie – Flyleaf**

_"Do you Believe in God, written on the bullet? Say yes to pull the trigger…"_

Draco stumble as he ran his way towards the forbidden forest where he heard Harry was meeting Voldemort.

_This can't be happening! Potter seriously couldn't have gone to face Voldemort alone._

He finally came across the clearing when he saw the green light fly towards Harry who just stood there.

"… No!" he whispered in shock as Harry fell down and Voldemort stumbled back.

"Narcissa, check that the boy is dead."

Narcissa walked across the field and checked on the boy. From his angle, Draco saw Harry talking and sighed in relief.

"He is dead, my Lord." Narcissa said.

Voldmort nodded. "Well I guess it is okay for me to do this again, just to make sure. _Avada Kedavra."_

Draco froze again. This time he knew for sure Harry was dead.

_No, nonono! No, he can't be dead!_

"Ah, look who we have here. Young Draco, here to watch The-Boy-Who-Live die. Tell me Draco? What was it like to see a fellow student die?" Voldemort questioned.

Draco couldn't answer. He could only think about the fact that Harry was dead. His Harry was dead…

He raised his wand to his head.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

The last thing he heard was the cry of his Mother as the green light struck him.

**Another angsty one! Yeesh! I'm like in an angsty mood today. Don't worry though, the next one will be a happy one! Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: Carolyn – Black Veil Brides**


	5. Carolyn

**Carolyn – Black Veil Brides**

_"You're Not alone, we'll brave this storm, and face today, you're not alone…"_

Harry smiled as he strolled down the street hand in hand with Draco.

He couldn't help but smile. The war was over. Voldemort's dead. And now everyone can attempt to start their lives again from where they left off.

Harry still suffered from nightmares; An unwanted casualty from the war. But this time he wasn't alone. This time, Harry had someone who would hold him tight when he woke up screaming during the night.

Harry loved Draco. He loved being with Draco. He loved not being alone anymore.

'Cause that was the one thing Harry hated; being alone. And with Draco he was never alone.

**Okay. They always seem to have a bit of angst in them! Why can't I write something happy! Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Sugar Cube – Porcelain and the Tramps **


	6. Sugar Cube

**Warnings: slash, teasing, mentions of sex (no lemons!)  
>Sugar Cube – Porcelain and the Tramps<strong>

_"I think you know that tonight's the night I'm gonna touch you taste you tease you show you what I've been waiting for…"_

Draco looked across the hall to where his boyfriend was sitting with his friends.

Green eyes looked up and gave Draco a quick wink saying 'Watch me', before turning back to Ron and Hermione who were bickering.

Draco watched as Harry loaded his bowl with fruit and custard, picked up a spoon and started to eat.

The blood drained from Draco's face and towards his growing hard on.

Harry scooped up a spoonful of custard and started to lick at the spoon innocently as he watched his best friends argue.

When the spoon was finished, Harry picked up a strawberry, bit the end of before attempting the suck the juices out of the small red fruit.

By the time Harry had finished the bowl of fruit and custard, Draco had the biggest hard on he could remember Harry and stood up, leaving the hall at a quick pace, ignoring the cries of his name.

There was only one message Harry could be sending him and it made him wish midnight could come faster cause he definitely knew what was in stock tonight.

**Here we go! No angst! Instead we have a not so innocent Harry teasing poor Draco. Ha! Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Blackout – Breathe Carolina**


	7. Blackout

**Warnings: Set in Alternative, non-magic universe**

**Blackout – Breathe Carolina**

_"I'm only getting started, I won't Black out! This time I've got nothing to waste…"_

"Come on Draco! Looson up a bit!"

"No."

"PLEASE…"

"Mmm? No."

"Come on babe, just stop studying for one night and come out clubbing with me and some mates! It'll be fun!"

"Last time you said that, you got drunk and passed out on the taxi ride home. I then had to sneak into school and get you into bed before anyone noticed us."

Harry pouted, "I said I was sorry about that! Just this once! I wont drink as much this time!"

Draco looked up from his work and sighed. "Fine. Just this once."

Harry's face lit up. "YAY!"

Draco couldn't help but smile. He like it when his boyfriend was happy.

**I know this has nothing to do with the song. But when I was listening to the song, this came to mind. I hope you like it!**

**Next chapter: Savoir – Black Veil Brides**


	8. Savoir

**Warnings: Self Harm, Angst, Character Death (Not Draco or Harry)**

**Savoir – Black Veil Brides**

_"So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed, I'm here, Savoir, will be there when you are feeling alone…"_

_'Don't do it!'_

Harry shook his head, trying to shake the voice ringing in his mind.

_'Please! Don't do it!'_

He pressed the razor into his wrist, ignoring the cries of his dead lover in his mind. The voice never stops ringing in his ears!

He just missed Blaise so much!

_'Heal it Harry, please heal it!'_

The door slammed open and Harry swung around to see Draco leaning against the door panting.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, eyes wide as he tried to hide his bleeding wrist behind his back.

Draco eyed Harry cautiously. "Are you okay? You look pale?"

Harry gave Draco a strange look. "Why would you care about me?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he walked towards Harry. "Show me your wrist."

Harry showed him the unmarred wrist.

"The other one."

Harry glared. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Harry. Just show me your wrist."

"No!"

"Show me!"

_'Show him!'_

"No!" Harry lashed out at Draco. Draco caught Harry's arm, pulled him into a hug and grabbed the other wrist.

"Oh Harry," Draco sighed as he stared at the scars and cuts littering Harry's arm.

Harry started crying.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll help you." Draco whispered as he comforted the crying boy.

**Angsty… again! I don't this all this depressing shit is going to leave me. Oh well!**

**Next chapter: All the Same – Sick Puppies**


	9. All the Same

**All the Same – Sick Puppies**

**This is for my girlfriend who chose this song! Otherwise this chapter would have been the same as Sugar Cube (6) with the song Temptation by Cradle of Filth**

_"I don't mind, I don't care as long as you're here…"_

Harry sent Draco a smile as they walked in opposite directions.

Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what are you smiling at' before walking away.

Harry shrugged. He knew Draco's attitude would never change. He had suspected that.

No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't never going to bridge the gap between them. But as long as Draco was alive, Harry was happy.

**Hope you like it! Please review!  
>Next chapter: Iris – Goo Goo Dolls<strong>


	10. Iris

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**Another song from my gf.**

_"And I'll give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now."_

The sun slowly sank into the horizon and the breeze caressed the dancing couple on the sand.

Faces smiled as the couple laughed and sang along with the song.

Soon, the song ended and other came on.

The couple kicked off their shoes and danced around in the sand. The others soon joined in as they laughed and sang into the night of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's wedding.

**I imagined this is the song Harry and Draco danced to on there wedding night. This is the final chapter of Musical Melody. But I might make a sequel with a different 10 songs.**

**Please Review!**

**THANK YOU all my readers and reviewers!**


End file.
